SoRoku: Love Hurts
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: This was a fanfiction gift to a girl on DeviantArt. Sora and Roxas are in an orphanage they are about 18-19 and they are awaiting to be adopted. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


The sapphire dreamer stares out the window with focused eyes as he sits on his window bench. _'No more after this…I shouldn't do this anymore…'_ Roxas thinks and he slides the window open just enough to fit his hand through.

He grabs a sharp blade out from the window seal. Roxas pushes up his ragged gray sleeve and punctures the blade into his fragile, pale skin. He slices across and leaves another cut on his brutalized wrist. The blond clenches his teeth and watches the blood trickle down his white skin.

"Roxas. You okay?" Sora asks as he saunters through the door with two bowls of slushy oatmeal and some oatmeal spills on the floor. Roxas hides the blade back in the window seal and pulls down his sleeve. He opens the window more. "Yeah I was just trying to get some air." The blond lies and he opens the creaky old window in the orphanage more.

Sora smile and wipes up the oatmeal with an old rag. "Ugh. I hope we don't get rats this winter again…at least we are on the third floor now." The brunette says with a smile. Roxas's expression saddens as he stares out into the small yard where Seifer is carrying buckets of water in his hands.

A bowl of schmaltzy, cold oatmeal gets placed on Roxas's lap. "I'm not hungry." The blond says without looking at the orphan. Sora looks at Roxas and frowns. "Eat!" Sora demands like an angry mother. Roxas slaps the oatmeal out the window and it rains on Seifer.

"No, Sora!" Roxas almost cries out and Sora backs up in fear. The blond stands up and Sora backs away to the wall. Roxas stalks Sora like a hungry lion. "I hate this!" Roxas says with tears holding back in his glassy eyes.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Sora asks but Roxas immediately hugs Sora close and cries against him. "It…just…I don't like the thought of us getting adopted…what if we never see each other again?" Roxas asks and Sora holds him tight.

"Don't worry, Rox…I won't leave you behind. If someone wants to adopt me, then I'll take you too. I won't leave my best friend behind." Sora says and he hugs his best friend. _'You don't understand Sora…I like you as a friend but…I've been liking you more lately…'_ Roxas thinks and Sora buries his face on Roxas's shoulder.

A soft knock on the door causes Sora to struggle out of Roxas's grasp and he opens the wooden door. Hayner smiles and Sora blocks Hayner's view so he won't see Roxas. "Are you guys coming downstairs soon?" Hayner asks and the brunette nods. "Yeah. We just need to comb and wash our faces. Then we'll be down." Sora says.

"By the way, Seifer is hunting down people. He wants to catch the person who dropped to oatmeal out of the window." Hayner says and Sora blushes dramatically.

"Well you just keep your mouth shut and I'll give you some of my bread tonight at dinner." Sora says and Hayner does his friend handshake with Sora. "Unless someone adopts you before that." Hayner says and he leaves down the narrow hall.

The brunette closes the door and Roxas is huddled in a ball on Sora's bed. "Roxas?" Sora asks with a tone that irritates the blond. Roxas looks up from his fetal position and Sora hugs the blond. He collapses in sobs on Sora's shoulder. _'You don't understand, Sora…I want to be with you…forever…'_ Roxas thinks and Sora hugs him tighter.

"I love you, Sora. I always have! Why can't you feel the same way instead of liking that idiot Riku?" Roxas admits his hidden feelings and the other orphan looks stunned. Sora freezes at Roxas's sudden remark. "Roxas…I don't like Riku like that…" Sora whispers softly.

The door flies open and Seifer grabs Roxas's by his shirt and presses him against the wall. "You think pouring oatmeal out the window is funny stuff, huh shorty!?" Seifer asks and Roxas squirms for air.

"Piss off, Seifer!" Sora exclaims and Seifer swings a hard punch at Roxas. The blond drops to the ground and he feebly closes his faded blue eyes. Sora yells loudly as he punches Seifer in the face and the bully falls out into the hallway with a loud oomph. Seifer scrambles up on his feet to attack Sora but the brunette has already kicked him back down again.

Seifer growls as he wipes his bloody nose. "I hope the rats have you as their main course tonight." Seifer hisses at Sora before he walks away. The brunette closes the door and bends down on the ground in front of Roxas.

"Roxas…Roxas? Are you okay?" His best friend asks him with sorrow-filled eyes. Sora puts his hand on Roxas's cheek and Roxas opens his eyes slowly. "Sora…" Roxas says and he starts to cry. Sora hugs him tightly and the blond victim presses his tearful eyes onto Sora's shoulder.

"Make it go away, Sora….make it all go away…" Roxas whispers with a cracking voice as he cries onto Sora. The brunette holds Roxas's head close and he rests his cheek on the mess of blond spikes.

The blond takes in a breath and Sora exposes the blond's face to meet his. "C'mon Roxas…I'm here for you. I'll always be waiting with you here…and maybe someday we can get out of this place and still be together. Doesn't that sound nice? Just you and me?" Sora asks and Roxas glares downward with small anger.

Roxas looks back up at Sora's face and he looks sincere. "Do you…promise Sora? That you and I will always be together?" Roxas asks and Sora smiles at him. The brunette rubs his hand down from Roxas's hair and onto his clothed shoulder. "I promise, Roxas…" Sora says and he receives a smile from Roxas.

Sora stands up and looks down at Roxas. "C'mon. You can't be sitting down there forever." Sora states with a kind grin as he pulls Roxas's hand up. They meet face to face and Roxas blushes.

The blue eyed nobody takes the brunette's hands in his and he nervously plants a kiss on Sora's lips. The brunette loosens up a little and he closes his eyes as he begins to enjoy the unfamiliar practice. Sora holds the kiss on him and he slowly shifts his lips to taste a little more of his partner. Roxas mews softly against Sora's pink lips as they wet the kiss.

A small smile emerges from Sora's smiles as he takes his hands and holds them on Roxas's hips. The blond backs up against the wall as Sora slides his tongue inside the other's foreign mouth. Roxas takes advantage of the moment and he holds Sora's head closer to his.

"Roxas…" Sora whispers as the blond kisses lustful kisses on his neck. The brunette experiments with their pleasure and he zips Roxas's pants open. Roxas gasps as Sora zips his own pants open.

Sora yanks their boxers down just far enough to expose their members. The blond recaptures his partner's mouth again while Sora brings Roxas's hands down to their loins. Roxas feels a new heat blast over his lower body and his head starts to feel strange.

"Do it…" The chocolate spiked teen moans into Roxas's ear before he kisses down the blond's neck. Roxas and Sora massage each others stiffening erections together. The blond moans and Sora shushes him kindly. "Roxas…please…we can't nnn…be loud…" Sora tells his quietly.

Roxas snakes his tongue back into Sora's tongue-ready mouth. The blond leads out muted moans as Sora presses rough grinds against him. Roxas shifts himself against the wall while he lowers his boxers more. Sora grinds upward on him and Roxas releases the kiss with a loud moan.

They continue to stroke each other as Sora plays with Roxas's raw tongue. The blond sucks Sora's kisses as Sora continues to gasp. Sora licks his fingers then he puts them back down to Roxas's member. "Nnn…Sora!" Roxas begs and he thrusts to try to diffusion his aching sensual pain.

His tan hand takes their members together to stroke them harder. Roxas keeps one hand on Sora's lower back and the other inside their pants to help with the work. "Sora…" Roxas moans and he sucks on Sora's yearning lips.

Roxas feels Sora's lips leave him and he hears Sora moan upward to the ceiling. A warm sensation rushes over Roxas's loins and he removes his hand from Sora cum-covered member.

They zip up their pants as Sora catches his breath. Sora feels weak and Roxas helps him over to his bed. The brunette rests his head on the half stuffed goose feathered pillow. The blond touches Sora's face softly. "Roxas…thank you…" Sora whispers to him as he looks at him with calm yet awake eyes.

Roxas lies his head down on Sora's firm chest and he listens to Sora's breathing. Sora puts his hand on Roxas's back and he pets him slowly. "I promise you, Roxas…I'll stay with you." Sora says and he curves his body to cuddle against his partner. Roxas laced his fingers with Sora's and he closes his eyes.


End file.
